1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to foldable strollers, and more particularly to a foldable stroller with an interlock device associated with the seat that affects one or more fold functions of the stroller.
2. Description of Related Art
Foldable strollers are known in the art. A typical foldable stroller has a frame assembly and a toddler or child seat supported by the frame assembly. Components of the frame assembly collapse or fold relative to one another when the structure is folded. Most strollers can become unstable during the process of folding if one attempts to use the stroller or the seat. The wheelbase of a typical stroller becomes very short when the frame structure is folded. Some strollers fold in three dimensions and the wheelbase can also become narrower during folding.
Should a caregiver leave their child in the stroller seat when the frame is folded, the child could unintentionally fall and be hurt. Alternatively, the stroller can tip over more easily in a folded or partly folded configuration because it is less stable. Thus, if the caregiver leaves their child in the seat while the frame is folded, or puts their child in the seat before the stroller frame is completely unfolded, the child could fall from the seat or the stroller could tip over. Similarly, should the stroller unintentionally or inadvertently fold or start to fold during use, the child seated in the seat could also fall out of the seat or the stroller can tip over.